Druddigon (Pokémon)
|} Druddigon (Japanese: クリムガン Crimgan) is a introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Druddigon is a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly. Druddigon warms its body by taking in sunlight with its wings; if its body temperature lowers, it becomes immobile. It has savage physical strength; it nimbly chases prey around its den, using its outstretched claws to catch them, or charging into them face-first. It infiltrates the tunnels of other Pokémon, such as and , and waits for its prey to pass by. Druddigon lives in caves, and is carnivorous. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Druddigon debuted in The Dragon Master's Path!, under the ownership of Emmy. Emmy had been trying to teach Druddigon and suggested it should battle to gain some experience. It battled and and won. Druddigon reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. A Druddigon appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!, under the ownership of Gail. It battled Georgia's during the first round of the Clubsplosion, but it was defeated with a combination of and . A Druddigon appeared in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!, under the ownership of Drayden. It battled and her , and came out victorious. Dino was seen using a Druddigon in A Unova League Evolution! in his Vertress Conference. It battled against Katharine and later Virgil. During the latter battle, Dino's Druddigon was used against Virgil's , but it was defeated. A Druddigon appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!, where it was calmed down and then by Johto Gym Leader Clair. A regular-colored Druddigon also appeared in a flashback in the same episode. Aliana's Druddigon debuted in An Explosive Operation!, where she used it to attack Z2 alongside Mable's . However, it was easily defeated when Z2 transformed into its . It was later used twice against . Druddigon reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, during Team Flare's takeover of Lumiose City. It attacked Ash's friends to stop them from entering Prism Tower alongside Bryony's , but it was eventually defeated. Minor appearances A 's Druddigon appeared in Iris's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, where it was defeated by in battle. A Druddigon appeared in Iris's flashback in The Lonely Deino!, where it was calmed by the while taking refuge in a cave. A Druddigon appeared in the opening sequence of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. A Druddigon appeared in A Village Homecoming! as a resident of the Village of Dragons. A Druddigon briefly appeared in The Dex Can't Help It!, where it was seen playing Pokémon Base on television. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Druddigon appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of Iris. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Drayden owns a Druddigon, where it was first seen in School of Hard Knocks, battling against Iris's and later, 's Brav. Iris uses her Druddigon in the Unova Pokémon League semi-final battle against Black in One Way or Another. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Druddigon appears as a Burst form of Kigyan. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries and . It uses its sharp claws to catch prey.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} (Cave), Friend Safari (Dragon)}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (1F-14F), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Year of the Dragon Egg Druddigon|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Druddigon}} |Year of the Dragon Druddigon|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Druddigon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10|*}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Glare|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5|*}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Druddigon shares its with . They are both known as the Cave Pokémon. Origin Druddigon appears to be based on the . Its natural appearance and cave-dwelling behavior also seem to resemble a . Druddigon's grotesque appearance and ability to become immobile when cold is reminiscent of s and s, both of which turn to stone under certain conditions. Name origin Druddigon may be a combination of dragon and ruddy (reddish in color). The name also appears to show Welsh influences. These include the dd, a common digraph in the Welsh language, and the ending ''-igon'' being comparable to Welsh ''-igion''. Wales has also had a long association with dragons, with one being featured on its flag. "Drudd" may also be a corruption of "dread", due to Druddigon's fearsome appearance and strength. Crimgan may be a combination of crimson and 顔 gan (face) or 岩 gan (rock). In other languages and . |fr=Drakkarmin|frmeaning=From and |es=Druddigon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Shardrago|demeaning=From and dragon |it=Druddigon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=크리만 Criman|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=赤面龍 / 赤面龙 Chìmiànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crimson-faced dragon" |ru=Драддигон Draddigon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Shardrago es:Druddigon fr:Drakkarmin it:Druddigon ja:クリムガン zh:赤面龙